


The Howls In The Shadows

by Royal_Wars



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, BAMF Nara Shikamaru, Deadly Nara, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, F/M, Hidan (Naruto) Swears, Nara Shikamaru-centric, Naruto is Just Naruto, Pre-Relationship, Protective Uchiha Sasuke
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:46:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27920989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Royal_Wars/pseuds/Royal_Wars
Summary: Hinami Inuzuka: sly, smart, and feral as they come.Shikamaru Nara: Lazy, unremarkable, and genius.The Nara Clan wants to expand its allies with other clans. The best way is to marry the two. This is going to be troublesome.
Relationships: Aburame Shino & Hyuuga Hinata & Inuzuka Kiba, Nara Shikaku/Nara Yoshino, Nara Shikamaru/Inuzuka Hinami, Nara Shikamaru/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 63





	1. The Academy

Tsume Inuzuka looked out the back door at her two youngest. Kiba and Hinami. Most people wouldn't notice they were twins until they looked at Hinami's eyes. Distinctive purple eyes. Only two people in the entire village knew that Hinami and Kiba were not twins. Tsume and the Lord Third Hokage. Hinami's mother, Tsume's sister, died when she gave birth to Hinami. Tsume swore on her sister's grave that she would never reveal who Hinami's real father was. Tsume was giving the young girl when she was only three days old. Hinami and Kiba were only a month apart in age so it wasn't hard for the Hokage to change Hinami's birthdate. Hinami was also very feral in temper. She was a lone wolf. She loved her brother and older sister but outside the Head family, she didn't interact with many people. She was shy when it came to others but she had a beast in her that even rivaled Tsume's. It was mean and almost bloodthirsty. The mixture of the Inuzuka blood and her father's. It also didn't help that the most feral ninken that the Inuzuka clan had to offer chosen her when she was only three. Saber was Tsume's partner's pup. The black wolf was half-grown when they paired. He had a temper to match his mistress alright. 

Tsume was doing paperwork. She looked down at the formal request that the Hokage sent. Tsume had read through the Nara Clan's offer so many times she could read it off by memory. They wanted Hinami as Shikamaru's wife later in life. Ten years from then, when they were sixteen. They offered full access to their medical lab and medicines which were priceless but so was her daughter. She had followed the Nara heir earlier in the week. He seemed unmotivated at best but he was loyal to his friends. She sighed deeply and signed the paper below Shikaku Nara's. 

"Take this to the Hokage at once, Kuromaru." She ordered her partner. 

"You think it's a good idea, Tsume?"

Amber slits flickered to the soft-looking girl wrestling her brother to the ground in the warm summer sun. 

"It better be. Go."

* * *

Two Years Later

Hinami, Hana, Kiba, Tsume, and all their ninken followed the path from the Inuzuka compound towards the Academy. Saber was close to his mistress, his fur brushing against her maroon hoodie. Her fangs bit into her lip, nervous about being around so many other children her age for the first time. Saber pressed into her more, his head bumped into hers. 

"I got you, pup." His deep voice was soothing to her nerves. 

She jumped when she felt a hand on her head. Tsume's claws softly scraped against her scalp, making the younger Inuzuka almost purr. Tsume's voice was rough despite her claws, "Don't maul anyone, pup. Try to make friends. One friend that's your task today."

Both her mother and sister stayed with them for the entrance ceremony, which consisted of Lord Third giving an inspiring speech about the joys of becoming a ninja. Kiba and Hinami waved the two older Inuzukas off then Kiba dragged her over to Hinata and Shino. Hinami wouldn't consider the two other clan children her friends but they weren't strangers. They often came over to the compound to play with Kiba. Hinata offered many times for Hinami to join them but Hinami would shake her head then take off with Saber. She thought Hinata was sweet for trying but Hinami knew they were not Pack, not family. 

She was broken from her thoughts by a puff of smoke and the awed noises of the students around her as the academy teachers suddenly appeared in front of the class. They introduced themselves, then began to read off class assignments. Hinami sighed with relief when she discovered she and Kiba were both in class 1A - there were three first-year academy student classes, with about thirty students in each.

"Most of the clan children are in our class," Shino noted, "Why? Because we train earlier than the civilians. They need time to catch up."

Hinami clicked her fangs together, "Hm. I don't know most of them."

Kiba shoved her shoulder, "Well duh. If you actually left the compound, you would have met them already."

Hinami shrugged, "I like being home."

They were herded into a large classroom with two rows of tables on tiered platforms, with the chalkboard and teacher's desk at the lowest level. Hinami looked at Saber who nudged her to the lower level by the window. Saber latched into Kiba's sleeve and hauled the older twin to the same table. 

As the class was getting settled, Hinami closed her eyes and did some breathing exercises that Hana had taught her when her anxiety was starting to spike. That's when she heard someone whisper, _"That's an Inuzuka. Their clan is known for their enhanced senses. They also pair with nin-dogs. They act as their partners throughout their ninja career."_ The voice was male, two tiers above them.

" _That's amazing_ ," A girl said, then Hinami was grabbed by Kiba and dragged out of her chair. 

Kiba bounded up the steps and came to a stop next to a table. "Hey! I'm Inuzuka Kiba and this is my partner Akamaru." He pointed to the little white dog on his head, who gave a squeaky little bark, "This is my twin Hinami and that's Saber."

"Hey," A blonde boy said, amused at his enthusiasm. "I'm Uzumaki Naruto, pleased to meet ya. This is Nara Shikamaru and Akimichi Chouji," she pointed to them and then down to a blonde girl with a shy looking pink-haired girl. The blonde was wrinkling her nose at Kiba, "And that's Haruno Sakura and Yamanaka Ino!"

Kiba plopped down in the chair across the aisle from Chouji and leaned forward so he could see Naruto. "Pleased to meet ya." He grinned wide and exposed two sharp fangs.

"Oh!" Naruto leaned forward to look more closely. "Your teeth look really sharp! Is that part of - "

He cut off when Shikamaru slapped a hand over his mouth and hissed in his ear. "Naruto, you aren't supposed to ask about a clan's bloodline limits, it's rude." Hinami felt a shiver go down her spine as Shikamaru kept glancing at her.

Hianmai huffed at her brother as Kiba let out a loud laugh. "Aw, don't worry about it, the Inuzuka aren't quite as uptight as the rest of the clans. I can't tell you how or why, but I can tell you they're natural."

Shikamaru grumbled but dropped his hand so he could speak. "That's so cool. The markings on your cheeks make you look really cool, as well."

Purple eyes widened as Hinami felt the tips of her anger started to claw through her chest when she heard giggling of the girls below them.

Kiba had grown a little red at the praise and he scratched the back of his neck. "Thanks. Everyone in my clan gets them when we find our partner," he explained and patted Akamaru on the head.

Behind her, Ino was whispering something to Sakura and wasn't flattering. When Kiba looked at the pair and shifted uncomfortably, Hinami growled. The noise stopped everyone in the room from talking.

"We can hear you, you know," she said to Ino, glaring, "And we aren't dirty! We don't roll in the mud like dogs!"

Ino stiffened, glanced at Kiba, and then turned bright red when she saw his face. "Um...look Sakura-chan, I see a friend of mine. Let's go say hi!" She tugged Sakura out of her seat and dragged her to a table in the front of the class.

"What she said was bullshit," Shikamaru said and Chouji choked on a chip.

Kiba's face, which had fallen, brightened and he stood to take the seat Ino had vacated, turning around so he could talk to his newfound companions. 

"Eh, mom says that most of the other clans have a stick up their butt and so they get all upset when we don't act the same way." Kiba was always the social one of the twins. He knew how to adapt to the people around him. Hinami sighed and returned to her seat. Saber opened one golden eye at her. 

"You did good, pup. Take a few breaths."

A small woman with short purple hair called for their attention and Kiba returned to her side, his scent happy. The morning was mostly spent going over the syllabus and listening to lectures about the importance of a shinobi force to a hidden village.

Hianmi sighed, recognizing it for the propaganda that most militaries used to keep their soldiers excited about the prospect of becoming what the Inuzuka's called, betas, and let her mind wander. She decided to tune everyone out and focus on Saber, Kiba's and Akamaru's heartbeats. She often did it when she couldn't sleep. 

Kiba laid his head down on his folded arms and was dozing lightly. She idly played with the strands of hair sticking out from his hood. He turned his face towards her and cracked open one eye, one corner of his mouth quirking up into a fanged smile. She smirked back and reached forward to poke the end of his nose with a claw, which he wrinkled before turning his face back into his arms, using Akamaru as a pillow.

At lunch, she followed Saber over to a tree and sat beneath it in the shade. Kiba had hesitated before following his new friends, giving Hinami a cautious look before sitting. Ino and Sakura were sitting with a group of girls they'd been giggling with after they moved seats and the younger Inuzuka was relieved that they chose to sit somewhere else.

Naruto peppered Kiba with questions about his senses and he answered when he felt comfortable doing so and just shrugged and gave an apologetic smile when he couldn't. Eventually, he wandered off to play a rowdy looking game of tag with a group of first years while Hinami ate slowly. 

Suddenly there was someone there beside her. She cocked her head to a spikey dark-haired boy with bangs hanging over his face. He smelled of burning pine. His dark eyes seemed slightly uninterested. 

"I'm Uchiha Sasuke. Can I join you? You don't seem as idiotic as the others."

Hinami looked to the wolf who was still dozing so she deemed it safe and let him sit, "I'm Hinami."

Sasuke looked over at the large black canine, "Saber." Was the deep response the boy got. 

"Why do you smell like burning wood?" Hinami blurted out. 

"I was practicing my fire style." Sasuke answered, "Is it a bad smell?"

Hinami shook her head, "No. It's just different. My pack-- I mean family, they smell like fresh-cut grass and just fallen rain on the earth."

Sasuke's dark eyes flickered to her purple ones than to her bento box, "Are those dragon peppers? Aren't those extremely spicy?"

Hinami shrugged, "Yeah, to most. Kiba can't eat them but our mom can."

Sasuke blinked at her, "You're not like most of your clan." Hinami stiffened, making Saber's head lift, "Most of the Inuzuka Clan are loud and like to show off. You are calm, almost silent. It's refreshing."

The afternoon consisted in physical training. They started off with a few laps. Kiba, Sasuke, and Hinami came in the first place. 

"No fair!" Ino complained, "They are half animal!"

It was only a second of silence. A heartbeat then Hinami snapped. 

She raced forward and sprang at Ino. Her claws reached for her throat. 

But she never connected with her prey. 

Kiba had wrapped his arm around her neck, pressing her back to his chest as tightly as he could. Sasuke was in front of them, his hand on her chest. Saber was in front of Ino, using himself as a barrier. Hinami snarled, fangs longer. She bit into Kiba's hand, making him jerk back. Both of her feet planted into Sasuke's shoulders, using him as a springboard. She cleared over Saber, who tried to bite at her but missed. She was on top of Ino in seconds. 

Then she was kicked. Her back hit the chain-linked fence. Wild purple eyes opened with a roar. A hand fastened onto her throat and a deafening roar echoed in Hinami's ears. 

Tsume Inuzuka slamed her daughter's back into the ground, "Hinami!"

Her eyes dulled, the wild spirit in her calm. She saw Shibi and Hiashi standing behind her. 

"Hina?' Kiba whispered. Hinami blinked, eyes heavy. 

She heard her mother's voice, "I'll take her home."

* * *

Hinami was curled up in her bed, Tsume in her doorway the next morning. 

"Is Ino hurt?" She whispered. 

Tsume grunted, "Nah. A few scratches. She'll heal. Kiba told us what happened. Lord Yamanaka came by while you were passed out. Ino came by to apologize."

"Is Lord Yamanaka angry with me?"

Tsume chuckled, "No. He came by to offer some headache medicine. He knew Ino was out of line. Granted it does help you are engaged to his ally's son."

Hinami's eyes widened, "What?!"

Tsume sat down next to Hinami, "Yeah. You and Nara boy you met are engaged. Have been for two years now. Ya will be married when your sixteen."

Hinami's purple eyes flickered around, looking at anything besides her mom. "I don't have a choice."

"Sorry, pup but no. The Hokage has already sealed the contract. I was going to wait to tell you but the Nara boy already knows." Tsume leaned up against the wall, pulling Hinami into her side, "I'm sorry I hurt you today. You scared me." Hinami whined, nuzzling into her mother's side, "One of the teachers came and got me. I was at lunch with my old team. Hiashi was worried he was going to have to use his Gentle Fist to put you to sleep. I figured I'd calm you down the old Inuzuka way."

"Why did that work?" Kiba's voice made Hinami jump. Hana and Kiba were there with their ninken. Tsume motioned for everyone to come near her. Hana and her three huskies took the foot of the bed While Kiba curled up behind his twin. Akamaru was content on his head. Saber and Kuromaru, who were much too big, laid next to the bed. 

"The Inuzuka wasn't blessed like the rest of the Clans here. We came a little after. The first Inuzuka was actually born on a Full Harvest Blood Moon. We came from people who worshiped the moon thought the wolves were gods. The leader of our tribe long ago had a daughter. Her name was Runa. She asked the Moon God to bless her firstborn child with the power of the wolves. The Moon God told Runa if she wished for her first child to be blessed she would have to marry his firstborn son, a wolf. So Runa did. She married Daichi. When Runa and Daichi had their first child, his name was Inuzuka. And so the Clan was born. The Inuzukas who were born later were blessed with claws, fangs, and sometimes something called the Wolf Spirit. It's where some have more of a feral side. Some have more than others, like you Hinami. I was able to calm you because I'm the Alpha Inuzuka."

Tsume looked down to see all of her children asleep and she was trapped. She smiled to herself and looked down at her feral daughter. She knew everything would be okay. As long as her father stayed away. No one needed the Akasuki here. 


	2. Gennin Teams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They all graduate and Hinami gets a special team

Shikamaru lazily laid back on his bed. He thought about Hinami. She was pretty. She had softer features than her brother and mother. Yoshino, his mother, told him that the Inuzukas prided themselves on their pack like mentally. She told him that Hinami had an alpha like mind. Yoshino told him to take it slow. Get to know her during lunch but that was difficult with Sasuke always around. The Uchiha had taken Hinami under his wing for some reason and made sure no one bothered her. He had asked Kiba about it but Kiba only shrugged saying she didn't make friends so when she did, they must really mean something to her.

Shikamaru had told his parents his decision to leave Hinami alone for the next few years. Shikaku almost had a heart attack. 

"Why?" Yoshino bid. 

The Nara heir shrugged, "She's not really ready to be friends. I don't want to keep pushing her to be friends with me and she ends up hating me. We both know we have to be married but were really young so. . . Might as well let her grow into the idea."

Shikaku smiled at his son's thinking, "I think that's a good idea."

So the next few years of their Academy years, Shikamaru kept his word. He still watched out for her. He made sure she got home every afternoon and would sometimes follow her to the library. He was invited to the Inuzuka Twin's birthday. He went, of course. It was then that Shikamaru realized how close Sasuke and Hinami had grown. His mother and father came with him and greeted Hinami as if they had known her for years. Shikamaru didna want to admit it but he was jealous. Sasuke could get Hinami to talk to him with just a look. It was especially clear when Hinami rubbed her cheek to Sasuke's. Tsume almost choked on her sake. Shikamaru's cool demeanor has snapped. He had stormed right up to the Uchiha who met his steely glare. 

"Something wrong, Nara?" Sasuke scoffed. Hinami's purple eyes were cautious, watching both boys. 

Shikamaru growled, "You know she's supposed to marry me, right?"

"Hn." Sasuke muttered, "Whatever."

"Boys." Tsume's voice was rough, "Don't even think about it."

* * *

Hinami stared at Iruka sensei as he called everyone's names for genin teams except hers. Kiba and Sasuke looked confused and looked back at her. She sunk in her chair with a whine when the Hokage came in with her mother, Shikaku, and three other jonin. 

"Hinami," Lord Third beckoned.

"I'm not in trouble, am I? I haven't mauled anyone in over a month and I think that's a really good record for me!"

The Hokage laughed, "No, you are not in trouble. It was decided in your first week what specialty you would be perfect for."

Hinami looked at Saber who seemed as surprised as she was, "My what?"

"Inuzuka Hinami, you are going to be trained to protect the Hokage." Tsume grinned proudly. 

. . .

"I'm going to what?" She squeaked. 

"You and two others will be trained by the current Hokage Guard Platoon." Iruka chuckled. 

Hinami felt pure anxiety wash over her, "No thank you! Can't I just be on Sasuke's team? Or better yet no team at all?"

 _I knew she would act shy but not like this_ , Tsume thought, _What's gotten into her? She's shaking like a newborn pup._

"Hinami, I think this will be best for you." Tsume tried to reassure the younger girl, "It's a great honor to be apart --"

"Mom." Tsume started to panic when she heard her daughter's tone, pleading. Her daughter did **not** plead, "Please don't make me do this. . ."

Hinami and Saber slowly followed her new senseis. They were now known as Team 13. She was told her teammates were Nonaka Hiro and Mako Kousuke. Hiro was an almost mute boy with dark hair and gray eyes. He was the son of an Anbu. He was tall for his age. He was very proper. Then there was Kousuke. He was a foul, loudmouth with blonde hair and red eyes. 

"Now. I'm Shiranui Genma. I'll be your sensei most of the time but sometimes these two will take over if the Hokage needs me," Genma had brown, shoulder-length hair that hung about his face and brown eyes. He wore his forehead protector like a bandanna, and the standard jōnin outfit and always had his trademark senbon in his mouth, "Here. These are special forehead protectors, meant for the Hokage's new guard." They were snow white. Hinami tied hers around her neck and did the same for Saber. Hiro put him on his forehead like he was supposed to while Kosuke was given a faceplate one like the second Hokage wore. 

"Let's see what your element is, shall we?" Raido muttered. He handed the three genin a piece of paper, "Focus your chakra into it."

Hiro's crumbled away into dirt. He was Earth Style. Kousuke's burst into flames. Fire Style. 

"Hinami, now you." Genma ordered. 

She hesitated, "Um. . . I'm more of a taijutsu person, Sensei."

"Just do it." Genma sighed. 

Hinami took a deep breath and focused a small amount of blue charka into the paper. It wrinkled. She blinked in confusion. Lighting Style.

Genma snickered, "Well. Well. Well. Look at this band of misfits."

* * *

Hinami was thrown back by the scruff of her hoodie by Iwashi. She rolled away from the three elite guards. Saber was acting like the Hokage and the three genin had to protect him from the three jonin. 

"Work together!" Raido snapped as his hands flurried, "Wind Style: Tornado Dance!"

"Easier said than fucking done!" Kosuke snarled. 

"Earth Style: Earth Wall!" Hiro used the wall to block off most of the tornado's hit. 

"Hina!" Saber howled, "Behind you!"

Genma came at her with all he had. Luckily for her, she was the fastest one on her team. She dodged and weaved away from his kicks and punches. Then she was slammed in the chest with a charka boosted hand. The air left her lungs as she went soaring back. Her back hit the ground but it wasn't hard. Hiro had made the ground soft for her landing. Hinami then had an idea. She singled to her team and they nodded. 

"Time to fuck shit up!" Kousuke pulled his sword out and grinned, "Fire Style: Fire Cut!" His sword caught flame and he used it to distract the three jonin while Hiro made a wall to trap them, making the ground muddy where they had a hard time getting out. Hinami prayed this worked. She had been working on it with her mother and Kiba. 

"Lighting Style: Lighting Shower!"

She threw senbon in the air and let out a stream of lighting from her hand, small but still dangerous. The metal senbon conducted the lighting and as it stuck into its targets, they screamed and were paralyzed. 

"Holy shit." Kousuke cackled, jumping up in down like a fangirl, "That was awesome! Who knew there was a brain underneath all that anxiety?" That comment earned him a hard blow to the head by Hiro.

Hiro agreed, "Very nice idea, Lady Hinami. Your Jutsu had improved remarkably."

In a puff of smoke, there stood their sensei. They seemed pleased yet highly annoyed that they were fried by three twelve-year-olds. 

"I think this earned you guys a treat. Ramen on us, yeah?" Iwashi smiled, trying to dust the soot off his clothes. 

Saber decided it was safe to come out and shook his fur out. He licked Hinami's hand in approval. Hinami blushed at the praise she got but kept silent. 

Maybe this team thing wouldn't be so bad. 


	3. Nara and Inuzuka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shikamaru and Hinami have an actual conversation.

Hinami and Saber were trudging back towards the compound mid-afternoon since their sensei had important Hokage business to take care of. 

Suddenly Hinami smelled burning pine. Sasuke had popped up on her other side. 

"Rough day?" He asked as he plucked a leaf out of her curls. 

"I think Sensei Genma hates me." She grumbled. 

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "How did you come up with that?"

Saber huffed, "She thinks because she's the first female to guard the Hokage that he thinks she's not worthy." The wolf shook out his fur, "Genma likes to rile her up."

Sasuke gave her his look. The look that said, " _Stop being an idiot and talk to me_."

Hinami's purple eyes stared at her feet for a moment, "I'm supposed to be this great ninja. Great enough to guard the Hokage. Great enough to even marry the Nara heir."

Sasuke smacked the back of her head. She grabbed the sore spot, "Ow!"

"Just because you're going to marry that lazy idiot, does not mean it makes you great. All you have to do is be the best shinobi you can be." Sasuke told her, "Do not let your marriage define you as a person. I don't really want to beat up Nara."

* * *

Shikamaru was cat napping on Inuzuka's sofa when Hinami walked in, a complete mess. She seemed tired and a little annoyed but paused at her guests. Her body was calm but her purple eyes were different. Shikamaru watched her a lot, a little stalkerish but he knew her manners. She was nervous but refused to show it.

"Hinami," Tsume's voice was strict, "Go clean up."

Shikamaru noticed Hinami's back stiffened but she nodded, "Yes, Ma'am."

He had just closed his eyes when Kiba came barreling in, "Ma! These damn puppies keep pissing on me-- Oh. Hey Shikamaru."

"Hey, Kiba." Shikamaru sat up and waved. 

"What are you doing here?"

Shikamaru shrugged, "Engagement business."

Kiba chuckled, "Hinami just got out of the shower. Saber," The wolf glanced up, "C'mon. I'll feed you since Hina has this going on."

When Hinami came down, freshly showered hair combed, Shikamaru seemed more alert than usual. 

"Hinami. Shikamaru. Go on and see the puppies while I talk with Shikamaru's parents."

They walked towards the kennels when Shikamaru spoke, "Sasuke walk you home?"

"Yes, why?" Hinami could smell the spike of irritation. 

Shikamaru shrugged, "Look I don't trust that guy."

"He's my best friend, my only friend. You would think you'd trust your future wife's judgment." Hinami spat out.

Shikamaru groaned, "You know you're marrying me right? Not Uchiha. You act like you two are the ones engaged."

"At least he talks to me!" Hinami criticized.

"You latched on to the worst guy in the academy who would run off anyone who tried to get near you!" Shikamaru shot back, his usually cool demeanor starting to break. He hated to say but the Nara were known to be cool-headed until they snapped and then they were **_terrifying_**. 

"You could have tried harder!"

"It goes both ways, Hinami!" Shikamaru frowned at the girl in front of him. He thought back to what his mother had said, _The Inuzuka are pack-like. Hinami is an alpha. She won't mate with anything less, Shikamaru._

Shikamaru did the unthinkable. He grabbed Hinami by the throat and pulled her face up to his, "Listen to me, Hinami. I know this isn't ideal for you but there's nothing you can do about it so you might as well try and get along with me. I'm not like the rest of these stuck-up clan kids and you know that!" He glared into her purple eyes, unwavering and daring her to challenge him. She needed an alpha male so Shikamaru figured he had to be that for her to see him as a worthy husband, "I'm not going to tell you that you can't do things. You are your own person but we can be each other's people too."

Shikamaru didn't flinch when her claws dug into his hand, he only tightened his hold on her. Her eyes widened. _Got her_. He thought. She jerked away from him with a careful look. He put his hands in his pockets, leaned up against the nearest tree, "We good now?"

Hinami huffed, "You can take me to dinner."

Shikamaru gave her the Nara smirk, "I can do that. Tomorrow night?"

Out of nowhere, Shikamaru was on his back in the dirt and Hinami was on top of him, teeth at his throat but not in a lethal way. He could smell her, being so close. A mixture of coconut and vanilla bean and musk seemed to dull his shinobi senses. He was looking up with his throat bared when he stiffened as her cheek ran across his jugular vein and across to the other side. His hands flew to her sides when she sat up with a soft growl. 

"I suppose since your mine, I should mark you."

When Shikamaru got home, he decided to straight to his room with a smirk on his face. He laid across his bed thinking how he was going to try and tame his heart from leaping out of his chest.

* * *

Hinami jumped across the river and joined her team. Hiro sat neatly in a tree while Kosuke was muttering curses under his breath. 

"The fuck are we doing here anyway? Sensei Genma woke me up at the crack of dawn."

Hinami shrugged, "Not sure."

"It seems we have company." Hiro dropped down beside her. Hinami turned to see Teams Ten, Seven, and Eight with their senseis. Genma popped up behind his students. 

"We are having a little fun game." 

"Right. . ." Kakashi muttered, book in hand. 

"We are going to do sparing matches with our students."

Hinami heard Kiba chuckle, "This is going to be fun." Hinata seemed nervous. 

"Wait for a second!" Ino shrieked, "We don't know each other's training or --"

"No shit, blondie. That's the point." Kosuke laughed, "Cmon, Sensei! Let me go first! Please!"

Genma smirked, "Alright. Kosuke and Naruto."

"ALRIGHT!" Naruto cheered. 

Hinami sprang up onto a low branch with a sigh, "What was Sensei thinking?"

"We all agreed it would good for you twelve to get to know each other." Hinami glanced at Asuma, Team Ten's sensei. Hinami's face soured making Asuma beam, "Shikamaru said you weren't a people person." Hinami's purple eyes softened and glimpsed at the napping boy, "He is awfully excited about your date tonight."

Hinami huffed, "He should be. Kiba said if he was late, he's let Akamaru pee on him."

She turned her attention to the fight below her. Naruto had about twenty shadow clones going after Kosuke who released a large spew of fire from his mouth. Five clones burst into smoke. Hinami watched as Kosuke kicked a few others away. Kosuke was fast and mean but Naruto was just a hair faster. Naruto went after the older boy with a series of punches and kicks. Kosuke didn't seem fazed by them.

"Come on!" Naruto cried, "Fight me!"

Kosuke smirked, "Fine you little shit. You asked for it. Fire Style: Twin Dragon Dance!" Two flames that shaped into dragon heads swirled around Naruto, turning into a tornado of fire. The poor kid was so singed he couldn't move after. 

"OW. No fair!" Naruto pouted. 

"Idiot." Sasuke was there beside her, "I hate him."

"You see him as a challenge, Sasuke. I don't think you really do."

Sasuke scoffed, "How would you know?"

"Because your scent says _annoyed_ not _I'm going to kill you_." Hinami muttered, "As for this training exercise I don't know what Genma Sensei was thinking. We've been pushed a lot harder than the rest of you." Asuma chuckled, making Hinami let a low growl out. 

"It's like I said."

"Hinata and Hiro." Genma's voice rang out. Hinami's attention spiked. 

_Why would he pair up those two? They are complete opposites with their attacks. Hinata is a close-range while Hiro was long-range._ Hiro was a deadly earth user. He was taught by his father to never leave an opponent alive. Hinami stood up, a nervous knot in her stomach. She did not want her brother's teammate to be hurt. 

"Begin!" 

Hiro rushed forward with a flurry of silent hand signs. The earth under Hinata's feet turned to mud then hardened almost as soon as she sank ankle-deep. Hiro threw a punch to Hinata's face and a sharp kick to her ribs. Hinata used her Gentle Fist to get out of the hardened ground and jumped away from Hiro. 

"Hinata! Cmon you can do this!" Kiba cheered. 

"Byakugan!"

"That's not going to cut it." Kosuke chuckled darkly. 

"Kosuke!" Hinami warned. 

Kiba growled, "What are you talking about?"

"Nonaka Hiro is deadly. He doesn't give up. The little fucker." Kosuke smirked, "That little girl is fucked."

Hiro and Hinata were in a staredown. Hiro was calculating each move he could do even while Hinata used her Kekkei Genkai. Hiro slammed his hands down onto the ground, "Earth Style: Dust Storm!" This generated a large amount of soil, which was launched and manipulated towards Hinata as a fast wave with crushing force. 

"Protective Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms!"

Hinami's hair stood up as the wave seemed to be sliced in half, avoiding Hinata altogether but that was what Hiro wanted. He ran up the middle and kicked Hinata square in the jaw. The amount of force behind the kick sent the small girl flying. Hinami propelled off the branch and caught Hinata mid-air, taking the brunt of the landing with her back. 

"Hinata, are you alright?" Hinami shook the girl softly. 

Lilac eyes opened softly, "Yes, I'm okay. I forfeit!"

"Smart choice." Hinami snorted, helping the smaller girl to her feet, "Are you sure you are okay?"

Hinata responded, "Yes, thank you."

Kiba and Shino sailed over to give Hinata their own look over when Hinami's gaze shifted to her teammates. Genma Sensei was already there, giving him a talking-to about **friendly** sparing. Hiro walked over to Hinata and bowed, "I am sorry, Lady Hinata. I was too focused on winning."

"It is okay, Hiro-san. I think a little ointment and I will be just fine." Hinata bowed and there seemed to be no bad feelings. 

"We'll continue tomorrow with Ino and Kiba."

Hinami whistled to Saber and made her way towards the merchant district when she stopped and looked back. She turned and made her way to the other girls in the large group. 

"Um. . ." Hinami reddened, "Could I have your help with something?"

"Of course, Hinami!" Hinata smiled shyly.

"I need a dress for my date tonight with Shikamaru and I don't know anything about --"

"Shopping? Yes! Finally!" Ino screeched, making Hinami's ears hurt.

She regretted the decision almost as soon as Ino and Sakura dragged her into the girliest shop they could find. Pink, baby blues, and glitter everywhere. Saber had favored staying outside the shop in fear of getting glitter in his ink-black fur. 

"Traitor." She muttered. 

"Okay, let's see!" Sakura giggled, "You have beautiful curls and your eyes are really pretty too. Maybe a blue dress?" She picked up a blue sequined dress that was definitely not Hinami's style. 

"I would go with this one!" Ino picked a red dress with white lilies on the bottom. It was backless and a bit too. . . sexy for Hinami, who wore long sleeves and a hoodie all the time. 

They seemed to look for hours. Ino and Sakura kept picking things that fit them, not the Inuzuka girl. That was until Hinata spotted something in a second-hand shop. The summer dress featured three spaghetti straps, bowknot detail on the bust, gorgeous pink floral print, high-waisted and swing skirt design, side zipper closure, and a shirred back for a more comfortable fit. It ended just above the knee. 

"This seemed to fit you a lot better." Hinata smiled. Hinami had to admit that the heiress was much better than she had thought in her younger years. 

* * *

Hana and Tsume fussed with her hair for two hours. They finally agreed with a curly bun with a few ringlets pulled out. Hana had been in charge of her makeup, which Kiba laughed at her. Hinami's cheeks burned in fear as she looked into the mirror. Her lashes were darker and fuller with the help of mascara. Her lips were painted a soft peach color, which Tsume said she found more appropriate than the rose-red Hana had first picked out. They had painted her dull claws the same peach color. 

"You look ridiculous!" Kiba was a little too busy laughing to dodge their mother's hand on the back of his head, "Ow, Ma. I was kidding!"

"If you mess this up for her, I swear you'll be on kennel duty for the rest of your life!" Tsume's rough voice was even deeper. 

"Me?! You're sending a socially retarded girl on a date with a lazy idiot yet **I'll** be the one to mess it up?!" He turned to Hinami, "Why are you the favorite child?"

"Maybe because I don't get on Ma's last nerve."

Tsume cackled, "You're both wrong. I hate you all equally."

Hinami tried to hide her smile as Kiba tried to make their mother admit he was her best child. Tsume rolled her eyes and swiped him again. 

"Best at getting under my skin. Even as a pup, you could never get your head out of the clouds."

Hinami put her hand under her chin and watched the scent in front of her with pride. It was hard for Hinami to join in on the family fun. The Inuzukas was not the type for family game night. They usually took runs out in the Inuzuka forest instead, trying to prove who was faster. 

"I think I hear him coming up the walkway." Hana song-sang. She was right. Hinami could hear the pounding of Shikamaru's heart and him trying to calm his breathing. Kiba raced down the stairs and threw the door open just as Shikamaru was about to knock.

"Dude," Kiba laughed, "Calm down before you pass out. Flowers? Man, cmon."

Tsume went downstairs to save Shikamaru from Kiba's idiot mind as Hinami slipped on her white flats. She looked once more in the mirror and took a deep breath. 

"You look sweet, Hina."

"Thanks, sis."

When they went downstairs, Shikamaru's almost asleep look shifted to fully awake when he saw Hinami. 

"Beautiful." Shikamaru's cheeks reddened, "I mean, you look beautiful. Uh- I meant. . . These are for you!" He shoved a bouquet of daffodils and white jasmine. 

Hana tried to cover an impressed noise but Hinami heard her whisper, " _Those must have been expressive this time of year_!"

Hinami took the flowers and tried to get Shikamaru to look at her instead of his feet, "Are you okay?"

His brown eyes met her purple ones and he seemed to melt, "Yeah. Um, Tsume, what time do I need to get her home by?"

"Eh, let's go with eleven, yeah? There's a fair in town too." Tsume openly hinted. Hinami stared at her mother. Really?

Shikamaru nodded then looked over at Saber, "Will you be joining us?"

Saber chuckled, "You wish, pup, but no. I got puppy duty tonight."

Hinami and Shikamaru left the Inuzuka compound and the sun was just setting. Shikamaru was dressed very well in a black button-down shirt and black slacks. His heart was racing, and he was not as confident as he was the night before when he tried to play alpha with her. 

"Are you going to talk to me?" She asked.

Shikamaru chuckled, more to himself, "Yes, I am. I was trying to think of something to say without sounding like an idiot."

Hinami rolled her eyes and planted her face into his neck, rubbing her cheek against his, "Better?"

"Yeah." Shikamaru seemed to calm a bit and then spoke, "Asuma sensei said he talked to you."

Hinami dryly puffed, "He did. It was awkward and he's a little nosey."

"I told him not to talk to you but what did he do?" He rolled his eyes, "Ino ran right over after you and the girls went shopping. You do look beautiful, Hinami."

She tried to fight the blush on her face, "Thank you. You look nice too."

Shikamaru smirked, "So I wanted to ask. . . Why did you save Hinata today?"

"Hiro is strong even on his bad days. A kick to the face like Hinata got would have ended with her spine broken. She was lucky not to have a broken face. I knew Kiba would have killed Hiro for doing that to Hinata, so I intervened." 

"Going soft?" Shikamaru chuckled when she shoved his shoulder a little too hard, "You really hate people don't you?"

Hinami nodded, "I don't really understand other people outside my pack."

"Am I apart of that pack?" Shikamaru couldn't help but ask.

Hinami rolled her eyes, "You haven't gotten that far. We'll see how tonight goes."

The night actually went well. They had dinner and a walk through Senju Park with some stargazing. Shikamaru got her home ten minutes before curfew. They stood at the door a little awkwardly. 

"I had a nice night, Shikamaru." Hinami spoke first, "Thank you."

"Troublesome woman." He half-smirked and leaned in with a kiss to her cheek, "I'll see you tomorrow morning." He turned to start walking to the Nara Compound. 

"Shikamaru!" The boy turned with a raised eyebrow, "I guess you are apart of my pack."

"Good to know. Good night, Hinami." Shikamaru gave her a little wave then he was gone.


End file.
